ROE
By edict of the King on 12/06/2017: DKC Night Fury Detailed Rules Of Engagement (ROE) for K11 Attacking and defending: Level 39 (Hero) and under are protected by a 10 level down and up rule : * They can hit amongst themselves (10 levels down) and only be hit by a player level 49 at the MOST E''xample:' a level 49 can hit a 39; a level 38 can hit a 28 etc...'' * Above level 49, you can hit all players 39 and higher. Example: a level 70 player can hit down to level 40 * If you hit up : level 29 hits a 42 --> '''Expect Retaliation ! Resources: * Clan built resources are off limits and violators will open themselves to retaliation. * All resource sites (including Gold Mounds and Wellsprings) are First Come, First served * If a player is already marching towards the site, it counts as claimed by that player. * If you claim a Gold mound within another’s Clan boundary, expect to be hit ! Exceptions to these rules are as follow : * RSS mini games * Golden Rush and War Tools mini games * During these mini games, Tar pits and Gold Mounts are fair game (as long as they are cited in the requirements for the mini game) * All resource present in a clan territory is owned by that clan. Any attack will be subject to retaliation Portals: * RESPECT other clan's territory, resource fields and portals. * Portals within 6 tiles of a clan border are considered an act of aggression and will be subject to attack (if that is not the case, message the clan to let them know) NON-CLASH (outside of clash events) * User created clans: DNA Cities or Clan Buildings, Follow Resource and Portal Guidelines (above) * Computer generated clans and Clanless players: Fairgame (level rules still apply !) * Feel free to message people from computer generated clans to tell them why they have been attacked by linking to this ROE document and encourage them to join a human led clan. CLASH OF THRONE and MINI-EVENTS User created clans: * Follow Resources Guidelines * Clan buildings are off limits * No clan marches * If you win on the First hit, you’re done with that target, otherwise hit till you win or up to 3 hits per clash (whichever is less) * Do not hit burning cities unless scouted first * Portals used during the Clash are part of the fight and can be hit by any lvl player * If your hero is lower level than your captain, the rules will apply to that which has the higher level. Computer generated clans and Clan less players: * Fair Game Reporting and Sanctions **All violations should be addressed ASAP to prevent escalation** **All reports are needed to either prove innocence or guilt** **No reports = No issue = Stop Complaining !** **Any clans not interested helping to create and/or in following K11 Guidelines may find themselves fair game during CoT** Lastly violations of the above rules need to be addressed by the clan leaders and a copy of sanctions sent to the king via PM (see top of page)